1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a method for operating the same, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus for increasing user convenience when displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus has a function of displaying images viewable to a user. The image display apparatus can display a broadcast program selected by the user on a display from among broadcast programs transmitted from broadcasting stations. The recent trend in broadcasting is a worldwide shift from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
As it transmits digital audio and video signals, digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting such as robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction, and the ability to provide high-definition, clear images. Digital broadcasting also allows interactive services for viewers.
Many studies have recently been conducted on 3D imaging and stereoscopy is being widely accepted and popular in computer graphics and other various environments and technologies.